


Left for Failure

by m2ster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster
Summary: Sent down to Earth to ensure the start of Armageddon by Gabriel, you follow Aziraphale and Crowley to found more about Armageddon and the lost antichrist.





	Left for Failure

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic posted on here, lets hope its not too bad
> 
> (unedited)

"Right, here, you take this and off you go." Gabriel didn't look at the reaction planted on my face, he kept stare down onto the file he was handing me. 

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is," While holding the file I have held in my hand I gestured with my other hand in a circular motion, "this?" 

"You're a smart gal I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, go on." He "smiled" and shoved my shoulder to the earth thingy, which then I proceeded to  
leave, down to Earth. Nice location in the UK, a bridge was over to my left, railed with a black and rustic design. The bridge hung over a  
considerably small river, common ducks laid in the river. To my right was the bustling streets of London, people rushing to work, walking their dogs, small children giggling. Nothing out of the order. Right in front of me was an organized set of growing trees and birds singing in the trees. Luckily, this is a park, laced with park benches on the sidewalk, I took a seat and opened the file Gabriel handed to me.

Now, heaven isn't known for being shy as to getting to the point. What I pulled out of the file was just a piece of paper with a sentence written, "make sure Armageddon is successful! :) , signed Gabriel." Bastard left a smiley face, ah yes, make sure Armageddon is successful. Extremely detailed, now I know exactly what to do! Anyways, time to get on with my work, although I do question what my work is sometimes I just brush it off. 

"Angel, it would be really nice if you hand over the keys." My head perked up at this. 

"Crowley, I don't think they would be..."

"Aziraphale, please?" Aziraphale was a bit fazed by this, he had never really seen Crowley beg before, expect for that other time.

"Oh fine, fine." Aziraphale gave Crowley a sheepish smile. Aziraphale pulls out Crowley's keys out from his coat, handing them back to Crowley. "You know," Aziraphale put both of his hands on the lapels on his coat, looking up and Crowley and putting a stern look on his face, "you cannot ever do that again!" Someone's not happy. Both Heaven and Hell knew little about the relationship between these two, it didn't matter now, Armageddon was soon to start.

Crowley laughed, "Angel, your face was hi..." 

Aziraphale whisper-yelled at Crowley, "We are supposed to be finding the antichrist! Not... not fooling around!" The, they, I thought, oh no. I thought they had the antichrist slash Armageddon slash starting it, SUCCESSFULLY starting it, under control. I mean that's what I'm here for, to make sure Armageddon starts. I though this was going to be an easy task, but to find out they don't even know where the antichrist is? Uh oh.

Both, the angel and demon, started walking towards a car, still arguing? I don't know. Anyways, they hopped into the car and started to drive off. I guess I should follow them, it is my job, well, to successfully make sure Armageddon is start? Make sure it occurs? Well we do need the antichrist to start Armageddon. Off I go then.


End file.
